1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In internal combustion engines having single-stage or multi-stage turbocharging, a vacuum is generated in the engine intake line in certain operating states, such as the engine overrun or braking mode, as a result of an insufficient supply of air, and the engine therefore sucks air and also oil out of the compressor and bearing housing of the turbocharger (or in the case of two-stage turbocharging, out of the compressor and bearing housing of the high-pressure stage), which oil is burned in the combustion chambers. The exhaust-gas values of the internal combustion engine and the oil consumption of the turbocharger are accordingly impaired.
In contrast to this, it is an object of the present invention to create a turbocharged internal combustion engine according to the preamble of claim 1 which enables a sufficient supply of intake air in particular in the engine braking mode and thereby prevents the impairment of the exhaust-gas values and the drastic rise in oil consumption of the exhaust-gas turbocharger.